


dick in the coin slot

by thathumanthing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, I hate myself, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: exactly what it sounds like





	dick in the coin slot

so like genjo and hanzi are playing in the arcarde but like genji keeps winning bc hes a robot and stuff. hanzo is mcfuckin Pisst™ he wants to smakc genji.

"hey brother can you stop being like a fucking dick? i want to win too." what are they even playing? that one crange game with the pacimaris? idk.

"maybe you just have to git gud, stupid anija" genji says with a lot of sass. then suddenly he whipps his dick out and puts it in the coin slot. "this is how you win"

"hey man what the fuck" hanzo is really confused now and he has penis erection "put that shit away plz "

"why are you jealous that my robot ccock is bigger than your stupid non metal human one? bitch?" why is genji so rude

hanso is blushing now "u-uhm m-maybe... i mean,... i guess" hanzo says in a twinkish manner

"oh gay anija haha u r so jealous lololol wwwwww" genji 

"fuck you" hanzo says like a bitch and pulls out his bow and shoots genji in the asshole "get fucked hoe"

"iiiitai!!!!1!" genji screams in pain "y u do this" genji is crying but no tears bc hes a cyborg

"bc i love your sweet ass" hanzo wuddennly admits, blushing now angain

"oh..." genji moans

"yes brother" hanso takes the arrow out of his butthole

"r u gonna like kiss me cuz das gay lol" genji purrs .he cat

"i know lol" handso thwn smooches him, whilset genjis dick is still in the coin slot. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"hey isnt this like incest?" genji asks

"nope, its not gay if its with your brither. " 

"oh, okay" then they dkiiss more. genjis ass is bleeding

"hey are you dudes kissing? whta the hell" a staff member approches them "pls remove your dick from the machine sir"

"oh shit" genji rips his dick out but it stays in the machine hes fucked dude


End file.
